


Pink #1

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [10]
Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Про Ню.Основная информация в Части 2.И вот она в очереднуюЗаходит комнату… Пустую,Как показалось ей сначала —Каэдэ чуть не закричала…Там в полумраке на полуОна заметила в углуНеясно что… Да и неважно!…Но если это только сон(Да и неподалёку он),То почему бы ей отважноХотя бы раз не поступитьИ любопытство лишь своёЧуть-чуть не удовлетворить?Что надоумило её!
Series: Супер Игра [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ранняя работа.  
> Отрывки.  
> Эпизод 5.5

Р а с с к а з ч и к

В какой-то комнате пустой,  
Наполненной лишь темнотой,  
Каэдэ на полу очнётся.

Да, так, увы, всё и начнётся.

Что более её встревожит,  
Когда в сей комнате не сможет  
Она узнать свои покои  
(В лаборатории обои?),  
Чем мысль такая, что она  
Опять осталася одна?!

Ужели он и вправду мог  
С ней так жестоко поступить?  
Какой для этого предлог  
Тогда нашёл? Не может быть.  
Он ни за что и никогда  
Не причинил бы ей вреда  
И не оставил бы в беде  
Одну и неизвестно где.

Наверняка он тоже тут,  
Раз в коридоре свет горел.  
Так что ж отсюда не уйдут  
Они домой? И заскрипел  
Негромко деревянный пол, —  
Каэдэ к двери зашагала.

Н ю

«Куда же он меня привёл?»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Она всё время размышляла,  
Осматривая дом пустой,  
Обшарпанный совсем, в какой  
Не проникают и лучи  
Светил небесных: у окóн  
Заместо стёкол кирпичи  
Зачем-то были! Это сон…

Всё это явью обернуться  
Никак не может! Это ложь!  
И ей уже пора проснуться!  
Но сон, похоже, крепкий. Что ж…  
Тогда побродит тут пока.  
Ещё поищет Игрока.  
До той поры, когда проснётся.  
Он обязательно найдётся.

Неясно было, почему  
И как она сюда попала.  
Не потому ведь, что ему  
Она ненужною вдруг стала,  
И он её здесь навсегда  
Решил оставить? Ерунда.

И вот она в очередную  
Заходит комнату… Пустую,  
Как показалось ей сначала —  
Каэдэ чуть не закричала…  
Там в полумраке на полу  
Она заметила в углу  
Неясно что… Да и неважно!

…Но если это только сон  
(Да и неподалёку _он_ ),  
То почему бы ей отважно  
Хотя бы раз не поступить  
И любопытство лишь своё  
Чуть-чуть не удовлетворить?

Что надоумило её!

В углу бесформенная штука;  
Лежит, не издаёт ни звука;  
И не шевелится совсем  
(А как пугает между тем!)…  
Кошмар. Чудовище какое…  
Живое? Мёртвое? ЖИВОЕ!!!

Не смей!! Оставь её в покое!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Как она могла разглядеть те же самые обои в комнате, «наполненной лишь темнотой»?
> 
> О: Преувеличение.  
> Имелось в виду, что в самой комнате не было никакого источника света. Однако свет в небольшом количестве всё же проникал в комнату через приоткрытую дверь.
> 
> В норме ударение в слове «окон» ставится на первый слог.


	2. Chapter 2

И г р о к

Вставай, Каэдэ! Поднимайся!  
Сегодня мы идём гулять!  
Ну что ты медлишь? Просыпайся!  
Довольно дурака валять  
Тебе тут дома взаперти.  
Нам погулять пора пойти  
По-настоящему! Туда,  
Где будем только ты и я.  
Вставай, красавица моя!  
Я жду тебя…

Н ю

Вот это да!

  
В ДРУГОМ МИРЕ  
ГОРОД

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Она гуляла, говорила  
О всём, чему бы ни дивилась;  
Пешком по городу ходила  
И на трамвае прокатилась.

Увы, счастливые мгновенья  
Столь замечательного дня  
Не вызывают у меня  
Достаточного вдохновенья,  
Поэтому я пропущу  
Часы досуга и вещам  
Привычным строки посвящу.  
Не возражаете?

Н ю

Вон там!  
Смотри, как много! Ню! Гляди!

И г р о к

Постой, Каэдэ, от меня  
Не убегай так! Погоди!

Н ю

Гляди же!

И г р о к

Вижу. Ну броня!  
Обыкновенные пластинки…  
Зачем нам эта ерунда?  
Нашла бы ты мне витаминки…

(Каэдэ немного расстроилась)

…Но так и быть. Гони сюда!

Каэдэ, слушай, а давай  
Ты визор тот наденешь снова.

Н ю

…Да? Хорошо.

И г р о к

И не снимай.

Н ю

Зачем?..

И г р о к

Не говори ни слова!  
Наушники ещё надень…

Н ю

Угу…

И г р о к

Отлично.

О р б б

Добрый день.

Гуляешь тут…

И г р о к

Тебе чего,  
Чудовище?

О р б б

Я от _него._

И г р о к

Я догадался. Передай,  
Что незачем за мной следить.  
Теперь уматывай. Давай!

О р б б

Он лишь велел предупредить…

И г р о к

Я всё прекрасно знаю сам.  
Пошёл!!

О р б б

Спокойно, не кричи.  
Ну что ж, я так и передам.  
…А эта самка?

И г р о к

**Замолчи.**  
Она вам не игрушка, ясно?!

О р б б

Выходит, он предупреждал  
Тебя в который раз напрасно…  
И зря всё это время ждал.

И г р о к

Не всякий раз мне удаётся  
Машины смерти создавать!

О р б б

И как таким потом живётся?  
Ведь ей не жить, а _выживать_  
В Арене всё-таки придётся…

И г р о к

Не я вот так существовать  
Их вынуждаю! Убирайся!!

О р б б

Чем недоволен ты, ответь?  
Ты всё прекрасно знаешь ведь…  
Оправдываться не пытайся.

И г р о к

Нет, это вам нет оправданья!

О р б б

Тебе виднее. До свиданья.

И г р о к

Я буду делать то, что сам  
Считаю нужным! И судьбой  
Распоряжаться я не дам  
Её ему!

О р б б

Да что с тобой?  
Он всё, конечно, понимает  
И об ответственности лишь  
Тебе твоей напоминает,  
Когда ты что-нибудь творишь.

(позже)

Н ю

А для чего я надевала?..

И г р о к

Да для того, чтобы ты мне  
Свои вопросы о херне  
Поменьше всякой задавала…

Мы возвращаемся домой.  
И чтобы мне не приходилось  
Гоняться больше за тобой,  
Как это только что случилось…  
Тебе понятно?

Н ю

…Да.

И г р о к

Идём.

Н ю

(заплакала)

Прости… Я…

И г р о к

Ты… Ты ни при чём…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, можно говорить не только «обо всём», но и «о всём».
> 
> Также надеюсь, что «херня» не считается матерным словом.


End file.
